That was Then, This is Now
by UndercoverAngel1
Summary: What happens when SD-6 finds out about Sydney's double life? Vaughn comes to the rescue of course! First chapter rated PG, might increase to PG-13 as chapters are added. Chap 3 now up!S/V all the way! Please READ AND REVIEW everyone!
1. Here I Am

"Let me in!" he demanded.  
"No! You aren't even supposed to be here if I recall correctly! Isn't it against the rules of the CIA?" he hissed at him.  
"Look, Sydney called me a few minutes ago and asked me to come."  
"She called you?" he exclaimed.  
"Yes, now let me in!" Vaughn was getting impatient.  
Reluctantly Will opened the door and he slipped through.   
"Francie is in the back, so try not to alert her that you are here."  
"I am not here for Francie," he firmly reminded him.   
"Down the hall- last door. It's locked though- good luck getting in." he sighed.  
Vaughn pushed passed him, through the living room and down the narrow hallway to the door at the end and tried the handle. Locked- just as Will had said. Dammit. He knocked gently. "Syd- it's me, will you open the door for me," his voice was calm and persuasive. "Please, Syd, I'm worried."  
He saw the doorknob jiggle and the door open a tiny bit. He saw her eye looking through the crack hesitantly.  
"Vaughn?" she whispered, her voice filled with a mix of relief and desperation.   
"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" he asked quietly.   
She didn't respond vocally, but instead opened the door wide enough for Michael to slip through. Once he was in the room, she pushed it closed and locked it once again. He gazed around, letting his eyes float over everything that was Sydney Bristow. This was her room with her things, and he felt a sudden warmth flow through him. Concentrating on the current problem, he turned back around to face her. She stood blankly looking at him with ghost eyes.  
"Syd, what's wrong?"  
A silent tear rolled down her smooth cheek. She didn't respond, but instead looked deeply into Vaughn's eyes.  
"You can tell me anything, Syd," he whispered and stepped closer to her.   
"I know," she suddenly responded, her eyes never leaving his.   
"Please tell me. If you don't tell me, I'll worry." He rested his hand on her shoulder lightly.  
"They know," she whispered, looking down at her feet which were clothed with black socks.   
"Who knows what, Syd?"  
"SD-6. They know. About me. Sloane found out about an hour ago. They're going to hunt me down and have me killed."  
"What?! How did they find out?"  
"I don't know, Vaughn, but they did. That's all that matters."  
"Oh, Syd," he enveloped her in his arms and she shook slightly. He felt how cold her body was compared to his, and pulled her tighter. She didn't cry. Just shook. A silent shudder. He felt his heart break. Michael had to do something. If all of this was true, which he was almost positive it was, seeing that it came from the mouth of Sydney Bristow, SD-6 would kill her as soon as they could find her.   
He pulled her limp body down to the floor next to her bed with him,, and she clung to him, her arms clutching the back of his neck. "At least it's over. No more lying. It's through. I'm through." She whispered in his ear. He could feel her hot breathe against my neck, and he felt his eyes well with tears.  
"You are NOT through, Syd."  
"Yes, I am. They are trying to hunt me down, I'm sure. You have to leave. Now. I just wanted to be able to tell you what happen myself and have the chance to say goodbye," she pulled away from him slightly so that she could look at his face. Taking her hand, she ran her fingers lightly over his cheek. "I'm sorry, Vaughn. I'm sorry I failed you."  
"Syd, you didn't fail me. And if I leave here, you are coming with me."  
"No! I will not put you in danger because of this! I am going to tell Will to take Francie to that back room in the post office and let them wait to be picked up and taken into protective custody. My dad has arranged for them to be taken care of."  
"Does Will know what happened?" he asked her gently.  
"No. There's no time to explain, and besides, he would go ballistic and not have enough sense to get Francie to safety. It will be explained to them later, I'm sure." She sighed and dropped her head, an expression of defeat. He never believed this would happen to the invincible Sydney Bristow.   
"Sydney, I'm taking you with me. I have no idea where we'll go, but we'll figure it out. I am not leaving you here- and don't argue."  
"No, Vaughn," she looked up at him, begging him silently with her beautiful brown eyes.   
"Yes," he said firmly. "No one gets left behind." He looked at her seriously and pulled her to her feet. She hugged him tightly, pressing her cheek against his. "Thank you," she said. "Anytime, Syd," he replied.   
"Now go tell Will to take Francie to the post office right after we leave."  
She nodded and pulled away from him, walking out the door.   
  
"Will, I have to leave. Something has happened, and I'm sorry I can't explain right now. You have to listen to me. Once I leave with Vaughn, you have to tell Francie that you want her to go to a movie with you. Get her out of the house as quickly as possible and take her to the same post office where you took your CIA psych test and take her to the same back room. Stay there until the CIA agent meets you. Okay? I'm sorry I have to do this, Will, I really am. Promise you'll do what I said?" she looked at him seriously.  
"Of course, Syd. Are you going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I might not see you for a while, though. I have to be leaving, Will, and so do you and Francie."  
Will looked at her. "So, bye?" She smiled and hugged him.  
"Bye. Take care of yourself. I'll miss you."  
"Me, too. Now, go!"  
Sydney smiled and went in the bedroom to retrieve Vaughn and say a casual goodbye to Francie.  
  
Once Vaughn was out the front door and sitting in his car, Sydney kncked on Francie's door.  
"Come in," she heard from behind the door.  
Entering the room, Sydney approached her best friend. "Hey France," she offered.  
Looking up from her Cosmo, Francie smiled. "Hey sweetie. Oh my gosh- there is this black dress in here that would look so good on you!" Sydney smiled as Francie giggled. "Listen, France, I have to go to work. It's an emergency. But I think Will wants to go to a movie with you in a few minutes."  
"Gosh, Syd! One day I'm gonna get my hands on those stupid Nazis that make you slave away at that bank! But, if you have to go...I understand."  
"Thanks, Francie. You'll have to show me that dress later." Suddenly, Sydney rushed to her friend's side and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I am always at work and never here to do stuff with you," she whispered in Francie's ear. She pulled away. Francie smiled sadly. Sydney backed towards the door. "Bye," she said quietly.  
"Bye, Syd," Francie replied.  
  
  
Flying out of her front door, Sydney ran to Vaughn's sleek black Audi and opened the passenger side door. Getting in, Vaughn offered her an encouraging smile and backed out of the driveway as she buckled her seatbelt. The car was nice and warm and smelled lightly of Vaughn's aftershave, cologne, and cinnamon all rolled into one. She found the scent comforting and lay back against the seat as he sped down the road and onto the expressway as fast as he could. "Are you okay?" he questioned, taking his eyes from the road and looking at her worriedly.   
"Fine, thanks to you," she smiled. He blushed slightly and turned his eyes back to the road.   
'You know, Syd, if we manage to make it out of here in one piece, it really will be the end. Not in the same way as you thought a few minutes ago, but a better kind of free."   
"Will you be free, too?" she questioned.  
"I don't know," he replied honestly. Reaching over the seat, she took his right hand in her own. "I want you to be free with me." She said quietly. He squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.   
"I want that, too, Syd, but one doesn't always get what they want," he sighed.   
  
  
Three hours later, Sydney and Vaughn were at a CIA based airport north of LA. Will and Francie were in protective custody in Los Angeles. Her father was on standby with SD-6. He would have to work to convince them that he knew nothing about Sydney's double agent status. Sydney and Vaughn were being flown to a secure safe-house in London where they would be living for a long while.   
Sitting in a leather chair with Vaughn beside her, his hand in hers, she smiled ironically.  
"We're kind of free," she pointed out. He chuckled.  
"Somewhat."  
"What are we going to do? Neither of us had time to pack clothes or anything. We're poor now," she laughed.   
"Not exactly. The Devlin gave us a generous amount of money for clothes and other things. Plus, our bank accounts are being transferred to the Bank of London. We still get salaries from the CIA and get to keep our stock options."  
"Really? That means we'll get to go on a shopping spree when we get to London!" she said excitedly.   
"Oh goody!" he feigned excitement and mocked her giddy expression.   
Swatting his arm, she grinned.  
"Despite everything, I'm glad we're here. We'll actually be able to be seen in public together. It's like we're going on a vacation," Sydney gushed.  
Vaughn smiled. A vacation with Sydney Bristow could definitely not be a bad thing.   
  
  
  
Okay, people, you know the rules...you got to read, so now you get to review. This is my first fic I've ever posted, and if I don't get feedback I will be very sad!!!! Please please please click that beautiful purple review button and let me know what you like/what you don't/ if you want me to continue. Please tell me if it sucks! THANKS! :) ! 


	2. Come Fly With Me

AN: Thank all of you guys SO very much who read and reviewed for chapter 1. I really appreciate it- keep it up! Thanks so much to Katie a.k.a Chocolatechipcookies and Alicia whom I always have a super ALIAS conversation with in Mr. Campbell's class! A not to Alicia: You know Michael is mine! :) lol... Anyways, thanks for reading and be honest in your reviews! I really appreciate it! PS...OMG OMG OMG tonight is the night! ALIAS comes on after the stupid super bowl...geez and my parents are making me record it b/c I can't stay up till 10:15 on a school night (grrr.) Curse the stupid super bowl for interfering with ALIAS scheduling! But hopefully we'll get some S/V action tonight to follow up on the outstanding Getaway, huh guys? Cross your fingers! I'll shut up now and let you read, okay? -Kate  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.J. Abrams (unfortunately). If Vaughn were mine I'd share him w/ all of you (maybe:))...  
Read and Review: Do you even have to ask?  
  
Not long after boarding the over-crowded Virgin-Atlantic Boeing 747, Sydney and Vaughn settled into their first-class seats next to one another- Sydney next to the window and Vaughn in the middle between Sydney and an elderly woman who was having a hard time eating a rather large apple with her dentures. Vaughn smiled politely at the woman who didn't even notice. Sydney nudged Vaughn's shoulder and smiled.   
"She reminds me of my great-grandmother- all wrinkly and scented with cinnamon," Syd whispered.   
Vaughn smiled at Syd, and looked past her out the window.   
'Do you realize we might never be back here? I mean, this could be the last time we see Los Angeles," he looked at the runway ironically.  
"I know. It's kind of scary to think that I might be leaving my home and never returning. This is where I grew up. Where I learned to ride a bike and eventually drive a car, where I met Francie and Will. Where I met you," she, in time, also turned her head to gaze out of the window.   
"We'll make a new home out of London. We won't have to work, at least for a while. You can shop all the time, and we can sightsee. I'll take you to some West End plays; I'll even let myself be persuaded to visit Kings-Cross station due to the fact that you are in love with Harry Potter. It will be okay, Syd. Not L.A., but okay. Plus, we have the advantage of a flat in St. James Square. I promise," he flashed her his ever-so-charming smile, and she felt her inner self get warm. Looking at him made her world go around. She could allow herself to get lost in his beautiful, deep green eyes, which seemed to call her name.   
One of the many flight attendants walked to the front of their cabin and began to demonstrate safety procedures. As soon as she finished, the pilot announced that they were approaching taxi on the runway, and Sydney buckled her seatbelt.   
"Here we go," she smiled at him encouragingly.   
He pushed the armrest between them up, and she scooted close to him, feeling the warmth radiate from his body. Hesitantly, she brought one hand to his chest, and let her fingers play with the fabric of his casual green Ralph Lauren polo shirt. He placed his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, closer than they had ever before been. Sydney could feel her heartbeat accelerate, and wondered if Vaughn's was doing the same. She basked in the reverie of his embrace as the plane sped down the runway. Just as the plane elevated into the air, Vaughn leaned in close to her ear where she could feel his hot breath against her earlobe.  
"Come fly with me," he whispered, mocking the words of her favorite Frank Sinatra song. Turning her head in the same manner and returned the gesture.  
"In other words, hold my hand," she whispered back, reciting more Frank Sinatra with a smile. Taking her hand, Michael grinned and lay back against his seat, their fingers entwined. Their new lives were beginning, and they were finally together.   
  
  
  
Alright, people. I know it's short and kinda crappy, but I had to have a transition chapter to get them from L.A. to London. The next chapter(s) will have much more action (both S/V and danger), and hopefully will hook your attention better (I think:))...REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! I love hearing from you guys and girls! 


	3. Beauty in Release

AN: Hi again. I hope you enjoy this chapter- I tried to make it more unusual. You know the rules- read and review. Again, thanks to my Alias Twin ChocolateChipCookies. I'm glad you are setting into your new house well!  
  
The room was like ice. Ice on a January morning. Ice that dripped menacingly, but never melted. Her whole body convulsed with shivers, but the restraints on the sturdy wooden chair kept her from moving too much. Besides being dangerously cold, she couldn't see a thing due to the lack of light in the chamber. Somewhere, far away she head footsteps. Footsteps that sounded like dress shoes clicking against a concrete floor. Back and forth, back and forth. Never ending. Suddenly, a new pair of footsteps approached- getting closer and closer. A different sound. More soft and stealthy than the first. A door creaked open on the opposite side of the room and a silhouette entered, approaching her form in the chair slowly. A low voice.  
"We have him, Miss Bristow. You can't save him now. You ran and now you pay. No one gets away from Arvin Sloane. He is practically dead already. One injection of cyanide should suffice to bring him to his death. I'll admit, you were sneaky, and quite good at it. But fate still prevails. Do you love him? This man that lays freezing on an examination table in the next room? He is quite charming, yes? And also of CIA fame and glory. He certainly loves you. In fact, if I recall correctly, the last thing he said was "Don't touch her, you asshole." Yes, a charming gentleman. Too bad he was never recruited for SD-6."  
"He would never work for you, you scum!" she spat.  
"Ah, defensive now are we? Perhaps a little scared? Don't worry, Sydney. He won't suffer. One quick and easy shot is all it takes. He'll be finished. Only the best for my Sydney."  
"I've never been "your Sydney" you bastard!" a tear ran down her cheek, defying her efforts to control her emotions.  
"No need for spite, Syd. I'll let you say goodbye. As long as you are good."  
The mere thought of him calling her by her beloved's special nickname made her sick at the stomach.   
"Take me to him," she glared at Sloane.  
"As you wish," he smirked and cut her bindings with a knife. Grabbing her arm forcefully, he led her out of the room and down the corridor to a red door. Turning the handle, he pushed it open slowly. The room had a small amount of light generated from two candles in the corners. Letting her eyes drift, they landed on Vaughn's shape lying on an elevated platform. Sloane slammed the door behind him, leaving Sydney alone with the only person who brought meaning to her life.   
Rushing to his side, she shrugged off her jacked and laid it over him, as he was clothed only in a tee shirt and jeans. The air was freezing, as it had been in her cell. Stroking his cool cheek softly and bending her head, she murmured his name.   
'Vaughn! Michael, please wake up. Please. We can't give up now. Michael!"  
The second repetition of his name caused his eyes to flutter open slowly.  
"Syd?" he questioned.  
"Yes, baby, it's me. Michael, you had me so scared. I'm so sorry this happened. Sloane is gone, at least for now. Are you cold?" she placed a hand on his cheek.  
Pulling her jacket closer and sitting up, he managed a weak smile. "I'm fine," he lied. Before she had entered they had tortured him in every way possible, injecting liquid fire into his veins.   
Sitting down next to him, she scooted closer to him until she was flush with his body. He crooked his neck, leaned down and kissed her hair.   
"Syd? You have to get out of here. I know you can do it if you put your mind to it. Go back to LA and get in contact with Devlin."  
"NO! I am not leaving without you! Vaughn, we started this together and we're going to end it together, no matter what that ending is. I am never leaving you again. Ever. No one gets left behind, remember? Besides, if I went back to LA without you how would I live? My whole future was based on the plan that you would be there with me every step of the way. I wouldn't be able to handle my life if you weren't an active part of it. Now, if we both get out of here, great. If we don't, then we die together. And that is the way it is going to be."  
"Syd-" he opened his mouth to argue, but instead of a barrage of words, his lips met hers instead. Their kiss was sweet, tender, romantic, but not without passion. He tasted like cherries and springtime, the best taste she had ever experienced.   
"Vaughn- Michael- I love you. I love you and when you love someone as much as I love you, you don't leave them. I am going to spend the rest of my life with you by my side and it doesn't matter to me how long that is."  
"I love you too, Syd," he whispered as he pulled her close. The door opened and Arvin Sloane walked in smiling.   
"How sweet-confessions before death." Ripping Sydney from Vaughn's side, he held the syringe in his hands.   
'Vaughn!" she screamed shrilly reaching her hand out to try and reach him. "Vaughn don't listen to him- listen to me. I love you, angel. No matter what happens, I love you. Always and forever. I admire your strong persistence, your patriotism, your kindness, and your beautiful eyes. Please don't close them, baby. Keep looking at me!" she thrashed and kicked in the grip of Sloane's right hand as his left held a needle that got closer and closer to Vaughn's neck every second.   
"Say goodbye, Miss Bristow," Sloane's needle grazed Vaughn's throat and then the needle plunged into her beloved's skin. She felt herself faint in his grip and fall to the cool cement floor.  
  
  
"Syd! Sydney! Wake up! Syd!" Vaughn awoke with a start and saw Sydney's body convulsing with screams and sobs in the bed next to him. Scrambling out of the warmpth of his own bed, he hurried to her side. Still asleep, Sydney's face was covered in a coat of shiny, moist sweat. She had kicked all of the covers off of her bed, and she was left sprawled on the bed in her light blue PJ pants and blue tank top. Grabbing her shoulders gently, Vaughn tried to stop her violent motions. Taking one cool hand and placing it on her cheek, he blew on her face softly. "Syd. Syd, come on, hon, wake up. You're having a bad dream," he stroked her cheek with his thumb, whispering to her. Again he blew on her face.  
She opened her eyes and sat up with a start.   
"Vaughn!? Vaughn!" she collapsed gently into his embrace, nestling her nose into the crook of his neck.   
"Yes, Syd. You must have had an awful dream, huh? Are you okay?" he looked at her, concern mirrored in his eyes.  
"Mmmhmm, I am now," she muttered against his embrace. "It was awful...he was killing you and couldn't do anything."  
"Who, Syd?"  
"Sloane. He had found us. He killed you!"  
"Shhhh...it'll be okay. It was just a dream. No one is going to find us, I promise. Everything will be okay," he soothed her and pulled her closer.   
"Now, Syd, why don't you go take a shower and then we can go shopping! Would that make you feel better? All we have are our clothes from yesterday and pajamas- I think we could stand to blow some money- don't you?" he grinned as she pulled away from him and smiled, dimples showing.   
"Yes, I do think that would be fun. We can go to Harrod's! And every other store in London! And SHOP!" her eyes lit up, wide and chestnut colored and he laughed. Pulling her up off the bed and guiding her towards the bathroom he smiled.   
"Now go get ready! We have a lot to buy!" laughing to himself, he closed the bathroom door behind her and went to make up the beds in the hotel room.   
  
  
  
*SO...What do you think? Next chapter will be tons of fun- Syd and Vaughn go shopping! Hehe...also coming soon- they move into their London flat! There will be some evil surprises along the way, though, that is, if you think I should continue! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thanx for reading! 


End file.
